Adrian Cage
The Beggining Of The Cage Born on the 16th of July in the year 1983, Adrian Cage at the age of 23 is well known in many promotions such as xWo and WWE E-fed. Adrian joined up with a company before xWo or WWE E-fed that was Adrenaline Wrestling and there Adrian won, the World Heavyweight Title soon after the company was to come to an end. "The end, is just a new beginning" A quote from Adrian Cage after leaving the company still holding the World Title around his waist. Now it is on display at his house. In August a month after the "Adrenaline" Issue Adrian Cage found himself well in the WWE E-fed. In the OVW brand, he then later graduated to the RAW brand while Papydum went to Smackdown and Wayne Clark to ECW respectively. After about 5 RAW matches, Adrian Cage went to Taboo Tuesday and kicked the shit out of Chris Sabin. In the progress, winning the European championship to this date Adrian still holds it. WWE E-Fed As already read, Adrian went to RAW after several weeks in OVW. On RAW, Adrian defeated "Mc. Cocky" As Adrian calls him but the fans know him as Johhny Nitro, Adrian made an example of Nitro by choking him out with the Lockdown maneuver. Who knew what would face him next week but the Samoan Submission Machine, and his name is Umaga he was at 4-0 at the time, Umaga won with the help of Rikisi. They made the so-called Samoan Unit that didn't work out to well, as soon they broke up the next week Adrian faced.. in the third stop of the World RAW tour in Russia. The first two were in Australlia, and Japan Adrian faced D'Ray which was just a message to the RAW roster, as no one has heard from D-Ray since. Final stop of the World Tour, in Germany, Adrian Cage faced a mat technician known as Ken Shamrock and Adrian beat him as well. Making the record at 3-1, Adrian was on a roll he had a week rest for Taboo Tuesday the options for his match against Chris Sabin. Were street fight, arm wrestling or three falls to a finish, and of course street fight was voted in as the match stipulation. Chris Sabin fought his best and at the end tried to run away, but Adrian Cage school boy'ed him for the win and the European champion. The night would go on to make an amazing PPV, with 2-3 of the other RAW titles changing hands. It wouldn't be till' four weeks later would we see Adrian in action against four of RAW's finest. He was on team light (Jen England, Cammy Charm, Adrian Cage, and Chris Sabin) vs. team dark (Umaga, Boogeyman, Alexis Larree, and Ivory) Adrian elimanated three out of four superstars in the match. Umaga was pinned by Adrian Cage on top of him and then Chris Sabin on top of Adrian to keep Umaga down. The Boogeyman attempted to use a steel chair against Adrian, but Adrian dropkicked the chair, resuling in a pin moments later. He elimanated Ivory by throwing her to the ground, he usually would never hurt a woman but he was shocked to see he did. Adrian pinned her and then was elimanated by a low blow from Alexis Larree at the time Chris Sabin and Cammy Charm had been already elimanated. Jen England then beat Alexis to win for team light all 3 of the other members came down to the ring to celebrate. lol Achievements * WWE Efed - European Champion * ADW - World Champion Moves *'Lockdown '(Rear Naked Choke Hold) *'Fast Lane '(Shooting Star Press) *Air Cage (Missile Dropkick) *Caged (Half Boston Crab) Category:Wrestlers